1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle battery mounting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent Application Publications No. 2001-138753 (JP-A-2001-138753), No. 2009-83597 (JP-A-2009-83597), and No. 07-156826 (JP-A-07-156826) each describe a battery mounting structure in which a battery is mounted under a vehicle floor.
Meanwhile, in a case where a battery is mounted in a vehicle at a position close to a connection beam (intermediate beam) via which left and right rear suspensions are connected to each other, for example, when another vehicle, or the like, rear-ends the vehicle (rear collision), the impact may force the connection beam to move toward the front of the vehicle and then break into a battery frame supporting the battery.